Una gran familia
by Traveler Of The Time
Summary: Porque después de la tormenta viene la calma. Al menos por un tiempo. Nuestros semidioses favoritos disfrutan de la calma después de haberse enfrentado a Gea. El campamento romano es el lugar donde llevan a cabo una de las muchas fiestas, pero ahora, no importa el lugar. Todos ellos son una gran familia.


**Hola a todos. Este pequeño drabble o lo que sea que se le llame me salió en un momento al ver el calendario de desafíos. Siempre me agrada hablar más del Percabeth, pero esta vez me gusto ver un poco la vida a través de un argonauta mu especial. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

— ¡Vivan los griegos! ¡Vivan los romanos! — las voces se escuchaban entusiastas fuera de la carpa en la que se encontraban reunidos los semidioses. Era una de las muchas celebraciones que tenían en el campamento romano. El mes anterior fue una celebración al estilo griego, todos participaban en las actividades griegas, algo distintas, pero igual de difíciles después del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin contar que la mayoría de los semidioses que atacaban contaban con poderes. Se había quedado atorado entre unas enredaderas en sus primeros juegos de capturar la bandera. No parecía ser salvaje como los juegos bélicos, pero, después de ver los monstruos que habitaban el bosque se le quitaron las ganas de hacer de menos la actividad.

— ¡Reyna! ¡Frank! — las voces de los romanos retumbaban alrededor, mientras el terminaba de charlar con sus amigos, recién llegados.

—Al parecer todos quieren que iniciemos con los juegos — la voz de Reyna detuvo las pláticas de todos.

— Bien, aplastemos a unas cuantas cohortes — Leo sacó un martillo de un bolsillo. Al parecer había extendido su invento hasta sus pantalones, nadie quería saber por dónde metía las cosas. Reyna lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Son juegos amistosos, Leo. Después puedes irte a pelear con algunos sátiros — la bella joven que estaba a su lado le aconsejó. Calipso era tan bella como inteligente, al menos eso era lo que compartían ella y Leo. El chico tenía el defecto de ser molesto, pero presentía que era su mayor gracia.

—Estoy seguro que será genial, me muero por probar las nuevas tuberías que vienen del río. Creo que podríamos crear una tormenta perfecta. —Percy estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que Annabeth solo pudo rodar los ojos, claro, sin que el chico lo viera.

—Creo que es una gran desventaja que dos de los mejores jugadores pertenezcan al campamento griego. —Hazel miró con tristeza a ambos chicos.

—Vamos Hazel, ustedes también son muy buenos. —Jason miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Hazel — además, no creas que siempre es una ventaja tenernos juntos.

—Claro, no sabes cuando estos dos van a terminar peleándose o dejando inconsciente uno al otro — Piper no pudo ocultar su malestar — se los advierto, si vuelven a echar a perder algo en estos juegos les ordenare…. Les ordenare… disecar a un pez y aguantar la respiración bajo el agua.

Ambos chicos miraron con horror a la morena, al parecer era alguien más confiada como para amenazar a los héroes más grandes de ambos campamentos.

—Tranquila Piper, ya hable seriamente con Percy. Si se porta mal le haremos una visita al templo de mi madre, para pedir por un poco de paciencia y sabiduría para él.

—Lo único que tu madre me dará será… —se detuvo al ver la mirada seria de la rubia — un buen consejo para mis episodios de ira.

— ¿Saben? Creo que ya deberíamos salir, se hace tarde y tenemos que asegurarnos que todos hayan entendido las reglas. — Frank se paró de su lugar, contento de ser parte de sus amigos, de este buen grupo de héroes que se habían vuelto su familia.

—Espera, ¿Dónde está Nico? —Hazel buscó en las esquinas donde solía esconderse su hermano.

—Lo vi salir hace un rato — Calipso hizo una mueca — aunque no deberíamos de molestarlo, está ocupado saludando a uno de sus amigos — se giró hacía Leo — nunca me acostumbraré a sus costumbres modernas.

Todos giraron hacía donde Calipso miraba con rareza.

Y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver como Nico y Will —novio del moreno desde una semana atrás — compartían un beso al estilo francés.

— ¿Saben? Creo que tampoco podré acostumbrarme a sus costumbres griegas — y con esas últimas palabras Reyna se dirigió hacia ambos chicos. A lo lejos podían seguir escuchando la voz que ordenaba a ambos chicos a separarse y a mantener sus bocas a cinco centímetros de distancia del otro como una verdadera madre regañaría a sus hijos.

Bueno, después de todo sí que eran una gran familia.

Frank amaba esta familia.

* * *

 **Review si aman a PJ**


End file.
